


Lips Painted Red

by weaselett



Category: Conviction (TV 2016), Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaselett/pseuds/weaselett
Summary: The first meeting and a liaison.





	1. An almost chance encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chlare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlare/gifts).



“Well aren't you just so much more interesting than I was expecting.” The woman smiles wide, leaning against the doorway.

The smile stirs memories of another woman, just as dangerous in her own way, and the Captain's problem for far too long. Zoe has long learned to be weary of women who wear bright red lipstick. 

Zoe straightens slowly, file folders still in hand, tense with the urge to draw the gun she's not wearing. “I'm sorry ma'am, Mr Wallace sent me in here to fetch a file.”

The laugh is sharp, “I'm very sure he didn't.” The woman, Hayes Morrison, legendary and almost as dangerous as the Operative in her own way, sways across the room to Zoe's side. “I'm even more sure that this,” she casually brushes against Zoe's side as she reaches for a file, “is the file you're looking for.”

“Forgive me, ma'am...” If it wasn't for the fact she's in the damn middle of an Alliance world with no back up, she'd risk making a scene, but she can't. So she's gotta just play the part given. 

Hayes waves the file, “It's yours, don't worry, considering the fact that I'm the one who paid for it to go missing, I'm not going to get in your way.”

“I'm sorry ma'am, did you just suggest....” 

Hayes laughs again, but it's brighter, “Oh, please stop. You're one of Captain Reynolds crew, much prettier than I expected I must add, and this is the file that is going to bring down a very bad man.”

“And why should we trust you?”

Hayes' smile fades and she leans into Zoe's space, “I doubt I can give you any reason you would believe. I know that you, your crew, were responsible for the revelations about Miranda, and from very long experience, I know that it isn't the only secret that has been buried.” She presses the file into Zoe's chest, eyes intense.

“I was given this job to make the Alliance seem a little more, transparent, but even I'm not allowed to reveal some injustices.”

“Which is where we come in.” Zoe replies, not breaking eye contact.

“This time, yes.” Hayes leans back, eyebrows raised. “Now are you going to take the file, or am I going to have to find someone else?”

Zoe releases a long breath, fingers closing around the file. “We don't back out of jobs.”

“I'm sure you don't.” Hayes steps back, but lingers licking her lips, gaze trailing down over Zoe's body. “And it is a sentiment I appreciate.”

Zoe rolls her eyes. “I'm sure you do.” She tips the file to the other woman in a salute, “If you'll excuse me ma'am, I should get this file to the captain.”

Hayes laughs again, moving back out of Zoe's way and waving a hand towards the door. “Please, don't let me hold you up.”


	2. A Liaison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of pron - I wanted to write a liaison to go along with their first meeting - and Zoe would totally get turned on by putting lipstick on Hayes ;)

Hayes doesn't come all dressed up, like Inara, in fact, once her coat's undone, it's very clear she ain't dressed at all. 

Zoe laughs, sliding her hands up Hayes' sides to her shoulders than slowly edging the coat from her shoulders, enjoying the slow reveal of all the rest of that skin. 

They aren't on the ship, ain't no way Zoe is giving Jayne any notices, nor River either. She wants this, time away from the place that still smells like Wash in a way that makes her chest ache. She's familiar with loss, all too familiar, but never of a husband. 

They're in a room in a hostel, no where near as fancy as Hayes might prefer, but respectable enough that Zoe doesn't feel like she's out whoring, or that the sheets ain't clean enough. 

Zoe presses her thumbs into the inside of Hayes' wrists, feeling her heartbeat, just a little faster than resting, then she lifts those hands to her mouth and kisses each in turn. 

Hayes steps in close, still in her heels, lips the same bright red as every time they do this. “I think you might be a little over dressed still.” Hayes comments, reclaiming one hand so she can pluck at Zoe's clothes, pouting. 

Zoe laughs, moving to step back only for Hayes to stop her, hand fisted in her shirt.

“Oh no, you got to unwrap me, I get to unwrap you,” Hayes presses a kiss to Zoe's nose, pressing herself against Zoe's chest while she used both hands to strip Zoe from the waist down, something only possible because Zoe had already taken off her boots. 

Zoe tilted her head, pressing a kiss against Hayes' neck while the other woman was distracted, then sucking, only pulling back to laugh when Hayes groans, flapping a hand. 

“That isn't helpful.” Hayes says, even as she laughs herself. Zoe shifts, stepping out of her clothes, then walking them back towards the bed. Hayes pushes her hands under Zoe's shirt, pushing it up to expose her bra, then leans in, starting with her tongue then her whole mouth, leaving wet material behind. 

Zoe shudders, gripping Hayes' hips and pulling her closer, cupping the other woman's arse in her hands and lifting her, just enough that Hayes settles in her lap as she sits on the bed. 

Hayes shifts so she's straddling Zoe's hips as she pulls back, lips already swollen, so little colour left that Zoe almost frowns. She always loves the time it takes to wash those red marks from her skin, once she's back on the ship. 

Hayes laughs, reaching sideways to pull the leather bag closer, slipping a tube out and handing it to Zoe with a wink. Zoe smiles, uncapping the lipstick and twisting the base slowly. Hayes smiles then leans back, gripping Zoe's hips so as not to fall backwards. 

Zoe shifts her grip, considering her plan of attack, then leans in to steal a kiss, earning a gasp and a smack on the arm when she almost unseats Hayes. She laughs as she pulls back, pulling Hayes closer again, the height difference just enough to still allow her to complete her task. 

She starts with the bottom lip, one quick stroke, while Hayes holds perfectly still mouth open just enough. The top lip is always harder and she shifts, tilting her head, considering. She turns the tube in her heads, angling it a little differently then two strokes, one from each corner meeting in the middle, and a little spot there. 

It's not perfect, but it'll do for her intentions. 

Hayes rubs her lips together for a moment than smiles, leaning in to press a kiss to the side of Zoe's neck, then trailing them down, dragging her mouth over skin between each spot. Zoe pulls her closer still, slipping one hand between Hayes' legs and smiling when the other woman arches, groaning against her skin. 

They have all night, there's plenty of time to play before she goes any further.


End file.
